Tobi is a Good Easter Bunny!
by AyaneSozen
Summary: Everybody's favorite Good Boy gets into the holiday spirit and sets up a very special Easter egg hunt for a certain girl: YOU! Tobi x OC. Rated M for sexual situations. Happy Easter!


Tobi is a Good Easter Bunny!

* * *

><p><em>I've never done a story in first person before, and I had this fun bit of drabble knocking around in my head yesterday, so I thought it might be fun to combine the two. <em>

_Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><span>Character Background<span>

You are the newest member of the Akatsuki. Your name is Hina and you are 19.

You have waist-length ice-blue hair that you wear in a long braid and bright green eyes.

Though it's not important to the story, you are a missing-nin from the Hidden Waterfall Village

and you use water-style jutsu.

* * *

><p>On a typical Sunday morning at the Akatsuki hideout, you leave your bedroom, dressed in your Akatsuki-issue mesh undershirt, black overshirt, and black pants, and head for the TV room. It's almost time for your favorite Sunday morning show, "Kunoichi Beat", and you don't want to miss it. You turn down the hall that leads to the TV room and come face-to-face with one of the strangest, silliest, and fuzziest things you've ever seen.<p>

Tobi, the Akatsuki's mask-wearing "Good Boy", is standing right in front of you, wearing a full-body white bunny suit, complete with fluffy paw covering his hands and feet. Above his swirly orange mask is a headband with bendy white bunny ears attached to it. His spiky black hair sticks up around the headband like porcupine quills.

"Tobi... what the...?" you stammer, trying to figure out if you're actually seeing what you think you're seeing. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"It's Easter today, Hina-chan!" he exclaims in his usual jubilant tone. "Tobi is being a good Easter Bunny and hiding eggs for Hina-chan to find!" He shoves something at you – a bright pink Easter basket. "Tobi brought you a basket for carrying the eggs you find," he says. "Come on, let's get started! Hina-chan will have so much fun finding all of Tobi's hidden surprises!" As your fingers close around the handle of the basket, he grabs your arm and starts leading you back down the hall, away from the TV room.

"Can you wait an hour?" you ask, eagerly glancing toward your intended destination. "My favorite show is going to be on soon and I don't want to miss it."

Despite you dragging your heels, he continues to pull you down the hallway. "Tobi set the DVR!" he says without looking back at you. "Hina-chan has plenty of time to find Tobi's surprises!"

"Okay," you sigh reluctantly, relieved that you won't be missing your show after all. "Since you went to all the trouble, Easter egg hunt it is." He leads you further down the hallway, toward the Akatsuki's private rooms. "Where are we going, Tobi? Aren't Easter egg hunts usually done outside?"

"No, Tobi hid all the surprises in Tobi's room," he tells you. Finally you stop outside his room and he turns to look at you. "Are you ready, Hina-chan?"

"Sure, Tobi," you say, beginning to feel excited by the idea of an old-fashioned Easter egg hunt. You think it will be fun to do something you haven't done since you were a kid. He opens the door and pulls you inside. As he closes it, you hear the lock click shut. "Why are you locking the door, Tobi?" you ask.

"Um... so no one can come in and interrupt Hina-chan's special hunt!" he blurts.

You think about arguing that none of the others would even care what you were doing in here anyway, but you decide not to. Tobi did go to all the trouble of setting this up for you after all, and you're not about to argue with him when he looks so happy. "Okay, should I start now?" you ask.

He nods emphatically, the bunny ears sticking up from his head flopping back and forth. "Yes, go ahead, Hina-chan!" he says excitedly. "See if you can find all the surprises Tobi hid! If you find them all, Tobi will give you a special reward!"

"Okay," you agree, smiling as you wonder what your special reward might be. Knowing Tobi, it's probably a fluffy teddy bear bigger than you. You decide to check his night table first, opening the drawer and digging inside. "I found some!" you exclaim as you grab two brightly-colored plastic eggs and drop them in your basket.

"Hina-chan has ten more to find!" Tobi sing-songs.

You look everywhere in his room that you can think of – in the closet, behind the books on the bookshelf, in the dresser drawers, under the bed. You find some in every location, including the painfully obvious one sticking up like a wart on a toad's back beneath the floor rug and the one in plain sight sitting on top of his pillow. "I think I found them all," you say, counting the colorful eggs in your basket.

"Are you sure, Hina-chan?" he asks in his sing-song tone. "Tobi thinks there is one more surprise around here somewhere..."

"Tobi, I've looked everywhere in this room. And I found all twelve. See?" You hold the basket out to him so he can see that there are indeed twelve eggs in it, and as you do, you notice that he's removed the bunny suit and is standing there in his normal clothes. The fuzzy white costume lays in a heap on the floor. You eye him curiously, wondering why he took it off.

"No, you haven't looked everywhere, Hina-chan," he says, his voice dropping an octave. "There's one place you didn't even think of looking." He walks toward you and stops right in front of you, looking down at you, and you can see his red eye glittering darkly through the hole in his mask. "Do you want Tobi to give you a hint?" He taps the center of his mask with one gloved finger. "Go on, Hina-chan," he says, his voice low and seductive. "It's time to find the final surprise."

Your green eyes widen with sudden understanding and you hesitantly raise your hand to his mask. Ever since you joined the Akatsuki, you've been curious about Tobi's real face – and now, you're finally going to see it. You slowly lift up the orange mask, pausing once you've revealed the surprisingly sensuous curve of his bottom lip. He becomes impatient with your slow reveal and grabs your hand, forcing you to tear the mask off. You gasp as you see his face, every muscle in your body feeling weak. You had imagined he would at least be cute, but you hadn't been prepared for this. He is breathtakingly, heartstoppingly gorgeous – the most exquisitely handsome man you've ever seen in your life. You notice that his hair is much longer than it was before, and you realize that he must have had it hidden under the strap of his mask, though you can't imagine why. You feel the basket slip from your grasp as your fingers seem to lose all their strength, the eggs you'd gathered tumbling onto the floor, and you think it's only a matter of time before your knees give out.

Tobi takes the mask from you and tosses it onto his nightstand. Before your hand can fall powerlessly to your side, he grabs it and brings it to his lips. "Good girl, Hina-chan, you found the final surprise," he says, his lips brushing your fingertips. "Now you get your special reward." He releases your hand and you gasp as he crushes his lips to yours. He licks your bottom lip, asking for entrance, and you obediently let him in. His warm tongue eagerly explores every crevice of your mouth as his hands slide down your back. You feel some strength come back into your arms and you wrap them around his neck, pulling him closer to you.

His hands slip under your shirt, and you gasp into his mouth at the feel of the cool leather against your warm skin. He pushes the shirt up your torso, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull it over your head. His lips descend on yours again as his hands unclasp and remove your bra, exposing your full breasts. He squeezes them tightly for a moment before lowering his hands to your pants and beginning to push them down.

"Wait... wait..." you gasp against his lips. "Should we be doing this? It's so sudden." You're overcome with the sense that things are moving too fast. Not even ten minutes ago, Tobi was just your sweet, silly friend. And now, he has you stripped half-naked and obviously wants more from you than just your friendship.

"It's not sudden for me, Hina-chan," he says, and you dimly realize that he's not referring to himself in third-person anymore. "I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you. I've wanted you so bad that it feels like I've been waiting forever. Don't make me wait any longer, Hina-chan." He presses his hips against yours and you feel his very prominent and rock-hard arousal.

"Oh, Tobi," you moan as you feel how large he is. "I... I want you too."

You guide his hands back down to your pants and let him push them the rest of the way off. You start to reach for his shirt and in a flash he's undressed himself, moving faster than you can even register. Before you can take the time to appreciate his naked physique, he grabs you around the waist and pushes you onto the bed. He kneels in front of your bent knees and tugs off your panties, tossing them aside. Then he grabs your knees and forcefully pushes your legs apart. He mutters a hum of approval at the sight of your moist sex and suddenly thrusts two gloved fingers into you, making you cry out in surprise. "You're so wet, Hina-chan," he says, moving his fingers in and out of your tight opening. "I think you're ready for me now."

You start to sigh with disappointment as he pulls out his fingers, but your sigh is cut off when he shoves those fingers into your mouth and makes you suck them clean. The taste of your own juices mixed with the leather of his glove is strange, but at the same time arousing and exciting.

Once you've cleaned the glove to his satisfaction, he removes his fingers and plants his hands at either side of your shoulders, positioning himself at your entrance. Locking his red eyes with your green ones, he quickly thrusts into you, making you cry out sharply and dig your nails into his back. His eyes widen and he stops moving, giving you a moment to adjust as your tight walls stretch to fit his considerable length. After a while you nod for him to continue and he begins to move within you, slowly and tenderly, making you moan softly with each gentle thrust. Then he starts to move faster and harder, pulling almost completely out of you before roughly ramming into you again.

"Oh, Tobi!" you moan loudly as you clutch at him, your fingers tangling in the sweat-dampened hair spilling over his muscular shoulders. You wrap your legs around him, locking your ankles together at his lower back.

"My name... is Madara," he pants harshly against your neck as he thrusts deeply into you. "Madara... Uchiha."

"I'll call you... whatever you want," you moan back. "Just don't stop... doing that. Oh!"

He keeps going, pounding into your willing body again and again. You feel your stomach tightening and know that you're almost there. "Madara," you gasp, "I'm... I'm..." You cry out as your orgasm hits you, your body exploding in complete and utter pleasure. "Oh, Madara! Oh god!"

He tenses and groans and you feel him come inside you, his warm release filling you up and trickling down your backside. He collapses on top of you, his head against your shoulder, and you take a moment to enjoy the closeness of his body against yours. His warm breath tickles your neck as he pants against your skin. After a while, you slowly unwrap your legs from his body and he presses a firm kiss against your neck. He lifts himself off you and lays next to you on his side in the bed. "Did you like your reward, Hina-chan?" he asks, smiling seductively at you.

You nod against the pillow, smiling back at him. "That was one hell of a reward, Tobi– sorry, Madara."

"You should still call me Tobi out there, when we're among the others," he says. "They don't know who I really am, and they don't need to know." He runs a gloved finger over your lips. "But when we're alone, I want you to call me by my true name. I think we'll be spending a lot of time alone together," he says, his hand leaving your lips and cupping your breast possessively. "Because of what we just did, you belong to me now."

You place your hand behind his neck and pull him closer to you. "I wouldn't have it any other way," you say before he claims your lips again.

_The End!_

_Happy Easter!_


End file.
